


For You, Only For You

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Incest, Mental Instability, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Norma Bates si chiese se non stesse sbagliando ma se sbagliare significava salvare suo figlio allora avrebbe sbagliato altre dieci, cento, mille volte.





	For You, Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> sesta settimana del cow-t, rinforzi da Leda, team Opal

Quando la porta si chiuse Norma si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.

Da quando lei e suo figlio Norman erano giunti in quella città sebbene avessero fatto di tutto per non farsi notare le voci cominciavano a circolare. Aver rilevato la locanda locale era stato un buon affare ma da allora le persone avevano cominciato a sparire, si fosse trattato di mendicanti e vagabondi nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto ma cominciavano ad essere troppi, e tutti avevano soggiornato presso la locanda. La gente non ne parlava ma Norma era sicura che mormorassero alle sue spalle, specialmente se riguardava Norman, il suo amato figlio.

Norman stava bene, secondo il dottore il suo corpo era perfetto per un giovane della sua età, tuttavia Norma non era una donnetta ingenua, sapeva che nell’anima di Norman si agitavano demoni e fantasmi che lo soggiogavano, non poteva fare nulla tranne tentare di arginare i danni ma mai avrebbe permesso che glielo portassero via: quelli come Norman finivano nelle prigioni dei palazzi di giustizia dimenticati da tutti o peggio ancora sulla forca.

Sentì un rumore di passi e si voltò, per fortuna in casa c’erano solamente loro, il suo primogenito Dylan Masset era uscito quella mattina e Dio solo sapeva quando sarebbe tornato, prima o poi sarebbe finito nei guai. Norman non disse una parola, si limitò a farle un cenno, gli occhi persi nel nulla, chissà dov’era la sua mente in quell’istante pensò Norma.

Fin dai primi attacchi suo figlio era tornato in sé solo grazie alla sua presenza e al calore del suo corpo, da bambino si limitava ad abbracciarlo ma con gli anni aveva preteso qualcosa di più, e lei non se l’era sentita di negarglielo, non al suo Norman; sapeva bene che era immorale, che era peccato ma l’omicidio era il peccato massimo e se doveva peccare per evitare che suo figlio peccasse … allora lo avrebbe sicuramente fatto.

Lo accompagnò fino alla sua camera da letto, o meglio lo trascinò e poi chiuse velocemente le inferriate, nessuno dei vicini doveva sospettare, anche se la locanda era abbastanza lontana dall’abitato non si poteva mai dire, non c’erano avventori per sua fortuna. In quei momenti Norman non era cosciente di cosa gli capitasse, Norma si era chiesta più volte cosa vedessero davvero i suoi occhi o se la riconoscesse. Smise di farsi quelle domande quando sentì la bocca di suo figlio su di è, ardente e bramosa di attenzioni.

Ricambiò il bacio mentre con gesti rapidi e sicuri Norman le alzava le gonne, gli occhi lontani e persi chissà dove. Norma sapeva bene che quello era peccato, era un abominio che avrebbe dannato per sempre la sua anima, ma così facendo forse avrebbe salvato quella di Norman e allora doveva farlo, per suo figlio, per il suo Norman. Non aveva avuto un uomo dalla morte di suo marito, era ben vista in paese proprio per quello, la buona vedova Bates che si occupava assieme a suo figlio della locanda, sempre discreta, di poche parole, una brava donna si diceva in giro, se solo … se solo Norman non fosse stato strano, se Dylan non sparisse per giorni, se si fosse decisa ad accettare la corte del buon sceriffo Romero.

Ma tutto quello in quel momento scompariva, rimaneva solamente una donna con i capelli sparsi sul cuscino mentre sopra di lei un uomo si muoveva con forza strappandole gemiti appena accennati e possedendola con forza, in quel momento non erano più Norman e Norma Bates, madre e figlio, ma un’unica entità, un unico essere e quello che facevano non poteva essere sbagliato, non doveva.

Norman abbandonò la sua bocca per succhiarle con voracità i capezzoli, come quando era neonato e lei lo allattava, aveva allattato entrambi i suoi figli, forse c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in lei, forse avrebbe dovuto mandarli a balia ma per nessun motivo si sarebbe mai separata da Norman, forse Dylan ma non Norman.

Ansimò mentre sentiva il piacere coglierla lentamente, suo figlio sopra di lei era così vicino, riusciva chiaramente a capirlo da come le sue spinte fossero divenute sconnesse e sempre più profonde, lo amava dell’amore profondo di una madre, dell’amore di una compagna di viaggio e dell’amore di un’amante, Norman era tutto per lei pensò prima di essere lei questa volta a cercare le labbra di suo figlio.

Mentre gli accarezzava i capelli, i loro umori ancora caldi, Norma Bates si chiese se non stesse sbagliando ma se sbagliare significava salvare suo figlio allora avrebeb sbagliato altre dieci, cento, mille volte.


End file.
